Rejects
These hilarious tribes appeared in REVENGE OF THE REJECTS!!!!! They originally appeared over on Mixels Wiki in a blog by WatermelonSunshine back in October 2014. Idioids The stupidest tribe of them all. None of them have an IQ higher than 10, and they are so dumb that they don't even know how to use cubits correctly so they never Max not counting the time they fall out of a trance and land on the cubit in REVENGE OF TH REJECTS!!!!!. They mistake cubits for Nixels and destroy all of their cubits. Only Stuper has mixed before, with the also-dumb Lunk...but they made a murp. Their theme color is a hideous and ugly shade of dull orange. Their home is a mental institution. Stuper-The leader of the Idioids and the "smartest" one of them, but his IQ is only a 9. He is the only one who can speak a little English...but he only says simple one-word phrases. Mawron-The craziest one who laughs A LOT. He acts like a Murp even though he is a regular Mixel. He doesn't know how to use anything properly. For example, he often wears Hamlogna Sandwiches as hats. Duuuuh-The dumbest of the Idioids. He only says "duh" and is so dumb that he once thought he was an Electroid and joined them, although he just got shocked. His special talent is that if he pulls his tail, his head opens up and his brain comes out of it. They were rejected because they were just too dumb. Girlicons An all-female tribe who loves the color pink, makeup, princesses, fashion, and sparkles. They live in Glam Beach, a place where the sand is sparkly, there's a giant shopping mall, and everything is pink. Their theme color is pink, too! They talk like Valley Girls. Fashi-The leader of the Girlicons who is a total diva. If it's pink and sparkly, she loves it! Fashi has a special power...she can shoot pink lasers from her eyes and turn ANYTHING pink. Totallitz-The Girlicon who always wants to look her best. She loves fashion and glitter, and can throw glitter bombs at Nixels turning them sparkly. Shopette-A shopping addict who spends all her time at the mall. She has the most clothes out of the Girlicons. They were rejected because girl Mixels mixing with all the other male Mixels would just be...awkward. Bandoys A boy-band tribe whose theme color is aquamarine. The Girlicons went crazy and swooned over them! They are known for their singing, synchronized dancing, and the fact that the other Mixels all found them ridiculously annoying due to being guys. Justone-The leader of the Bandoys whose amazing voice causes all girls to madly fall in love with him. Harmonos-The Bandoy who is outstanding at beatboxing and harmonizing. Bierushtion-The best dancer of the group and the cutest to girls. They were rejected because the other Mixels were annoyed by them. Only the Girlicons liked them, so both were rejected together! Do you like any of my hilarious rejected Mixels? Category:Mixels Category:WatermelonSunshine Tribes